


Pansy Seeds

by byourladyhell



Series: Pansy Side Notes [2]
Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Drabbles, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:20:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29868348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byourladyhell/pseuds/byourladyhell
Summary: Short fiction written for prompts, existing in the Pansy 'Verse.  Feel free to put more prompts in the comments, if you want.
Series: Pansy Side Notes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111478
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt on tumblr from madeleinepryor: 
> 
> "i just want darry and pony stuff. the fact that pony's friend thought dar was his boyfriend makes me laugh. and i just love their moments"

**January 1, 1981, 2:14 am**

“You and Bruce seemed to hit it off.”

Bruce was Darry’s gym friend. Darry really liked him. He could bench 275 and volunteered at the Boys & Girls Club. He wouldn’t shut up about him.

“This is embarrassing.” Yvonne shoved a half-eaten cheeseball down the garbage disposal, like throwing out food wasn’t a big deal. It irked Darry, too, but it’s her house. “It’s a set up.”

“He ain’t my type.” He followed me around the party all night.

“I know, he’s a good guy.”

“Goodnight, Darry.”

“Pony, he’s a fireman!” Darry called, like I was the one being unreasonable.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All dialogue, 100 word drabble, presented as a bonus to the previous drabble's prompt.

**SAT Prep**

  
“I don’t remember how to do this.”

“I got it right. We don’t need to go over it.”

“You guessed.”

“No, I didn’t.”

“You didn’t show your work.”

“It’s multiple choice.”

“You got to be able to get it right on the test.”

“I know its D, ‘cause it’s an odd number, and B’s too big.”

“You got to do the problem.”

“I’m not gonna waste time, when I know the answer.”

“Where are your notes?”

“From what?”

“From Trig. Don’t roll your eyes at me.”

“Fine.”

“This is just pictures of birds.”

“I sit by the window.”

“Goddamnit, Pony.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A 100 word drabble based on the prompt from laratoncita:
> 
> "something lighthearted w pony as a soap opera star? 🥺 (i still love how you made this his job)"

_Action!_ You are Alexander and Penelope. The lights warm you then pan to the next scene. Hit your marks. Don’t stumble over lines and don’t step on other’s. Know your angles and your place.

NYC -- it’s where outcasts prove they are special, not strange. You are Michael and Laurie, holding hands, suggesting whispers into ears. Share a secret. _Flash!_

After four shots, plan to go to Puerto Rico together. There is magic in the water. Get kicked out of the second bar that night. _Yak!_ Your hair needs holding back as much as your laughter. You are Ponyboy and Lourdes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100 Drabble based on the prompt from euphoriaspill on tumblr:
> 
> "more poppy content please 🥺👉👈"

Pony caught me purple handed.

“How was your meeting?” I asked, holding still like he might not notice the splatters of Ultra Violet staining the sink, the towel, my shirt and fingers, or the candy sweet smell.

“Boring. You went to the East Village?”

The new boots must have given it away. I wasn’t in trouble. Pony didn’t mind me wandering around the city. He’d given me a switchblade and mugging money.

“Yep! I went to this boutique …”

“Wait, Poppy, let me help.”

“Just the top layer, I got Electric Lizard for the bottom. Anyway, this woman, Snooky …”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100 word drabble from a prompt from thesketchkid on tumblr:
> 
> Fun prompt- “I don’t fear you. I fear I am becoming you, that I am you.”
> 
> Do with it as you please!

_I don’t fear you._

There’s a pain in Angel’s stomach she thinks is nerves. She don’t care that Ma’s is stumbling around, flirting with Tim’s – who are also Larry’s -- friends. She don’t care Ma wore white, either.

They shouldn’t’ve done this in a church. If there is a god, he ain’t looking. She’s got to take care of herself.

_I fear I am becoming you._

The ring don’t even have a diamond. She always thought she’d marry someone rich. Sometimes she dreamed of someone nice. Larry’s neither.

In the bathroom, she’s bleeding, like she’s stuck.

_That I am you._


End file.
